One and Only - Shay MitchellNaya Rivera (ShayaShanaya) two-shot
by riverasbrittana
Summary: Shay Mitchell's guest starring on Glee as Naya Rivera's new love interest and all hell breaks loose when the two ladies start developing real-life feelings for each other :)
1. Chapter 1

„_I dare you to let me be_

_Your one and only"_

_**Naya's POV**_

'I was thinking maybe we could go to Breadstix later?'

Shay approached me from behind, her fingertips grazing my shoulder.

I mustered up a fake smile. 'Sure, I like the idea!'

'So... I'll pick you up at seven?'

'Absolutely'

Shay ran her fingers through her fabulous, dark locks of hair.

'Cut!' Ian yelled from behind a camera, exchanging tired looks with the editor. I saw from the corner of my eye as Ryan shook his head angrily.

I cursed out loud.

'If I wanted to fall asleep, I'd ask you to sing a fucking lullaby!' he yelled from behind Joaquin's computer.

I sat back onto the top of Santana's desk.

'I'm sorry, okay? I'm just not feeling it today' I shouted back with an unfamiliar rage in my voice.

It had been our seventh attempt at shooting a scene between Santana and Shay's character, Claire. She was my character's new love interest on Glee, a tall, captivatingly beautiful woman, here to turn Santana's life upside down, along with mine.

Working with Shay awoke that feeling of nostalgic longing and hunger for love inside my chest, the one that I'd tried so hard to avoid. I kept recalling the first time I'd met Heather: she swooped in in her worn out sweatpants and a messy bun and by the time we shot our first scene together, I'd fallen head over heels in love with her.

I was still licking my wounds as a result of our loud, scandalous break up, the one that was witnessed by half the cast in our dressing room about four months ago. That day I made an arrangement with myself that I'd never fall for any of my colleagues again.

Then Shay showed up, turning my resistance into ashes. My ever-growing emotionsmade me feel conflicted and terrified, I wanted to avoid developing feelings for her by all means necessary.

'Come on, Naya, it's two damn lines' Shay murmured impatiently.

I narrowed my eyes.

'Leave me alone' I growled.

The rest of the cast and crew shifted their gaze between the two of us, probably wishing for a catfight.

'What the fuck is even wrong with you?' she slightly raised her voice.

I gave her a tortured look.

'Just because you're guest starring on the show doesn't mean you get to be a part of my _real _life' I retorted, regretting the statement as soon as it fell from my lips.

Shay knitted her brows. Her eyes were so disappointed that I wished she would've slapped me instead of quietly nodding and opening her arms in perplexity.

'Get out' Ryan pointed in the front door's direction.

'Excuse me?'

It was my turn to furrow my eyebrows.

'I'll have tomorrow's location e-mailed to you. If you don't show up with a change in your attitude, you're out' he answered, his voice as cold as ice.

I slightly nodded, tempted to talk back, but not irresponsible enough to risk my job. I grabbed my purse and bolted out of the studio, followed by the surprised gaze of my fellow cast members.

As it turned out later that night, Ryan had planned on shooting a scene on a rooftop in East-Hollywood and based on the inexplicably anxious message he'd sent me, I had a feeling we were approaching a serious deadline with this episode.

So I decided to apologize for my shenanigans and show up in time the next afternoon. As I switched off the GPS and pulled up to a parking lot twenty minutes later, I spotted Shay's black Range Rover in a far corner of the otherwise empty area.

I entered the old concrete building – the elevator nearly fell apart as I stepped into it and pressed a button with an orange _10_ carved into it.

Stepping out onto the roof, I noticed camera stands set up, some of them overlooking the beautiful Hollywood panorama, others directed right at the concrete ledge Shay was sitting on top of.

She stared into the distance so peacefully that I didn't have the heart to distract her.

I looked around. The roof was paved with asphalt, with tiny solar collectors placed to the left and wooden chairs with the names of our crew members painted on their back to the right.

There was not a soul in sight, which made me suspicious. I rang Ryan's cell phone twice in a row, but he refused to answer.

Shay carefully jumped off of the ledge and turned to me.

'Where's everyone?' she asked, nervously shifting her weight from one leg to the other as if dreading another one of my outbursts.

I shook my head. 'I have no idea'

My phone vibrated. I tapped the little green envelope and felt my heart skip a beat as Ryan's text appeared on the screen: _I thought you two could use some time to figure out how to bury the hatchet. Enjoy your day._

I read the message out to Shay; she looked at me just as confusedly as I must have been staring back at her.

Driven by some unpleasant premonition, I strode towards the rusty iron door. Shay followed me; we joined forces in an attempt to rip open the door, but it was jammed.

Shay tried to push down on the door knob.

'They locked the fucking door!' she exclaimed, punching the iron with her fist.

I promised myself to shove Ryan into a pool of hungry piranhas as soon as Shay and I are finished _burying the hatchet._

I took another look around, just to make sure nobody else was present and leant my back against the wall, taking a seat on a relatively clean spot of the asphalt.

Shay walked around nervously, cracking her knuckles and furrowing her brows over and over again, her version of portraying a flustered, distracted state of mind.

Quite frankly, I enjoyed the sight of her body striding around in front of my eyes. It was but another opportunity for me to try and examine her from head to toe, analyzing all the shapes and non-existent flaws.

'I need a double-double'

She claimed that with so much conviction that for a second I believed she'd found the cure for cancer.

'A what?!'

'A double-double. Like, coffee with double cream and double sugar' Shay enlightened me, sitting down next to me with her knees brought up to her chest.

'Is that some random Canadian terminology nobody in the United States would _ever _agree to adopt?'

'Oh, shut up' she responded with a dismissive wave of the hand.

I bit my tongue, not really sure how to hold the conversation.

We sat there in silence, watching as the silhouette of the Hollywood Hills slowly blackened against the velvet sky.

A gentle breeze blew through the dozens of ten-story buildings and I watched in awe as it twisted and twirled glistening strands of Shay's hair.

I was jealous of mother nature for having the privilege to approach her so effortlessly; to touch her skin, to play with her hair, to surround her entire being in ways I could never even dream of.

'Are you cold?' I asked.

'No' Shay shook her head, even though I could see the goosebumps arise on both her arms.

I sighed. 'Come here'

She hesitantly snuggled in closer, her muscles tightening from being unsure whether or not she could loosen up around me.

I put my arm around her waist; the heat radiating from her body caused my stomach to do somersaults.

Shay rested her head in the crook of my neck. The realization that this was the first time her skin made direct contact with mine without a middle-aged director yelling at us from the other corner of the room lingered inside my head, I couldn't wipe it out.

'You're such a giant pain in the ass' she whispered, her breath tickling my skin.

'Don't act like you're not into it'

'Oh, please' she scoffed scornfully. 'I'd rather jump off of this building than be into you'

'But since you're saying that while holding me so tight that the circulation in my limbs is being cut off, I'm going to assume you're still living in denial' I murmured into her hair.

Shay gently drew back, then put her leg over my thighs and carefully sat down, facing me. My hands automatically wandered to her hips, holding her in place steadily.

She tossed her hair back; the sudden move revealed her soft, perfectly tan neck and I caught myself wishing I could trace her collarbone with my lips.

'I'm not living in denial' Shay answered in an unusually serious tone. 'But if I did, that would be because you gave me a reason to feel that way'

The comment threw me off balance so suddenly that I averted my eyes in discomfort. Then I made the mistake of looking her in the eye; up until that moment I'd managed to avoid eye contact, but the very moment our eyes met, my heart embarked on a journey of its own – a journey towards understanding, cherishing and most of all, admiring the woman leering back at me. A journey that I had yet to fully comprehend.

Her gaze dropped at my mouth and I wanted nothing but to discover the taste of the lips I'd secretly been dreaming of all this time.

Shay must have realized the change occurring in my behavior, because she flashed a tender smile at me and squeezed my thigh between her legs to redirect my attention to her presence.

My body reacted vocally; I couldn't prevent the wistful sigh from escaping my lips as her skin once again brushed against mine.

'What's wrong, NayNay?' she asked quietly, her dark orbs reassuring me that the fire behind her eyes is only fueled by acceptance and love. No curiosity, no ulterior motives, just caring in its simplest, most selfless form.

'I wanted to hate you so bad' I responded, breaking eye contact. 'I really, _really _wanted to hate you'

'Why?'

'I fell for a fellow cast member once' I explained, my voice breaking at reliving the memory. 'She destroyed me. Everything I ever thought mattered meant absolutely nothing anymore'

When Shay put her hand on my wrist, I realized I was shaking.

'I guess I just figured hating you would be easier than giving my feelings another choice to ruin me completely'

The sound of a car horn blended with my fading voice.

'How's it going so far?' she inquired, a playful smile causing the left corner of her lip to turn upward. 'I mean, the whole „hating me" part'

I shot her a half-nasty look.

'Let's see. I'm stuck on a rooftop with possibly the sexiest woman I have ever seen in my life and I'm dying to check out her cleavage, but her eyes have been holding me captive for the past fifteen minutes'

Shay threw her head back as she laughed, exposing her neck again and I felt a whole series of unholy thoughts flood my mind.

'Go on' she instructed me.

I cleared my throat.

'She has this crazy beautiful smile that makes me feel like my insides are on fire everytime she looks at me. And the ass...' I pretended to think hard as my hands reached across to her butt, squeezing it as sensually as I could. '...I'm not sure I could verbalize that'

'Pervert' she chuckled, attempting to remove my hands from her butt. 'Take your paws off of me'

'Don't make me do that' I whined.

'You said no falling for cast members, it was your rule, not mine' she reminded me softly.

I took a deep breath. There was absolutely no rule or law I would've refused to break in order to become this woman's one and only.

'What a stupid fucking rule' I admitted half-heartedly.

'I know you're hiding under like, ten layers of sarcasm, but you're not going to fool me' Shay pointed out the obvious.

'Why would you even try to get through to me?' I played along.

She draw circles on my thigh with her fingertips. I could tell she was nervous to respond.

'Because I can't stop thinking about you' she looked me straight in the eye, her gaze conveying the mixture of love and lust in her eyes in ways I couldn't put into words.

My hands slid back onto her butt, this time she didn't bother to take them off. I decided to consider that as a victory.

'Is that so?'

I tried to play it cool, but the excitement hiding in my voice probably gave me away. Shay blushed.

My heart beat began racing at the thought of this beautiful, irresistible woman getting intimidated by me.

Her timidity only lasted for a second though; as soon as she noticed the attraction was mutual, a proud grin spread across her face.

'You should smile more often' I advised. 'It looks great on you'

'And you should stop complimenting me all the time, because I'm getting real fed up with constantly blushing' she scolded me tenderly.

Shay leant in closer; I let the scent of her sweet, flowery perfume fill my nose.

My lips were throbbing from the thought of smashing them against hers'.

I ran my hand across the small of her back.

Our mouths were about two inches away. I could feel her breath on my lips.

Then the world around us ceased to exist – Shay's mouth firmly pressed against mine, leaving me no time to chicken out.

I pulled her in a tight embrace and kissed back, like there was no tomorrow. Her lips parted to grant access to my tongue; she threw her arms around my neck, tucking disobedient strands of hair behind my ear.

Our tongues fought restlessly and with so much passion that I had to catch my breath.

Shay leant her forehead against mine. I played with the hem of her flannel.

'I'm so hot for you' I admitted, my voice raspy from the stifled frustration.

'How could I help you with that?' she purred while throwing her head back.

'Certainly not by doing that' I groaned in dissatisfaction.

'How about this?'

Her lips traced the outline of my jaw, slowly making her way to my neck and causing me to explode in the process.

'Baby, don't –'

She shut me up with a gentle nip on my earlobe.

I contemplated tearing our clothes off and allowing her to dominate me on this dusty, abandoned rooftop.

Shay kissed up the column of my neck, leaving barely visible bite marks on my skin. I let my head fall back, realizing that I couldn't resist her charm if I tried.

I ran my hands up and down her thighs as her hands slid underneath my shirt.

The soft caresses and her fingertips wandering around my back drove me crazy.

I indignantly moaned as she pulled away.

'I'm guessing that wasn't of much help, either' she faked a sympathetic grimace.

I loudly exhaled.

She turned me on to the extent of which I could not think clearly anymore.

'You'll just leave me hanging, won't you?' I sighed deeply.

Shay wrapped her legs around my waist. My gaze drifted downward: her denim shorts barely covered her crotch and I found myself at a loss for words.

She teased me some more, pretending to adjust to the new sitting position, but actually just grinding against my thighs.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her so close that I could hear her uneven breathing clearly.

'Kiss me' I commanded.

'Or what?' Shay bit her lower lip.

I looked her dead in the eye.

'That was very irresponsible of you' I stated dryly.

A silent shriek escaped her mouth as I lifted her body and lay her down on the ground, hovering over her with the most maniacal expression I've ever felt forming on my face.

'If I were you, I'd be expecting some serious retaliation right about now' I mumbled into her ear.

'What am I being punished for?' Shay wondered.

'Taking advantage of the effect you have on me'

'It's not my fault you can't resist me'

As she lay there, with the dim city lights illuminating her face and her lips slightly swollen from my kisses, I felt my heart began to rip my ribcage apart on the inside.

I lowered my hands to her sides and tickled her, causing the brunette to burst into laughter while trying to wrestle me off of herself. She convulsed underneath me, begging me to stop as my fingers restlessly titillated her body.

'Okay, okay, I've learned my lesson' she panted, her chest moving up and down rapidly with every breath she took.

I bent forward to place a kiss on her cheek.

Shay pressed her palm against the back of my neck and guided my mouth to her lips.

Her kiss was sweet and sensual, there was no rush and no impatience, just the two of us casually falling victim to each other's lust.

I pulled her shirt upwards, trailing my fingers along her abdomen. A silent moan escaped Shay's lips.

She guided my hand to her abs, allowing me to feel as the muscles tightened everytime my fingers grazed them.

Slow, rhythmical applause interrupted our make-out session.

'A match made in heaven' Ryan announced theatrically, letting his arms fall to his sides. 'I'm willing to take full credit for this'

He stood beside the concrete ledge, the city lights highlighting his fascinated face.

I saw no point in denying, so I just shrugged and grinned at Shay.

'How long have you been standing there?' Shay asked him casually, as if being caught making out with me was nothing special.

She got up on her feet and as I followed her to the spot where Ryan stood, I reached for her hand. Shay spun around and pecked my lips.

'Too long, apparently' he responded in a confused manner. 'But I see you've found an impeccable way to kill time up here'

I lifted my index finger. 'Just for the record, if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I _will _get you castrated'

Shay squeezed my hand. 'You sounded so much like Santana' she remarked with a light scoff.

'If I didn't know you well enough, I'd think that was a compliment'

Ryan rolled his eyes in mocked annoyance and decided to escape the lesbian mush by striding towards the now open iron door.

'Can we please finish the goddamn restaurant scene and call it a day?!' his voice echoed through the building.

Shay was not particularly affected by his whining; she grabbed me by the waist and slightly bent down to whisper into my ear: 'As soon as we're done here, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to get out of bed the next day'

'Challenge accepted' I was going to say, but the words somehow got stuck in my throat and all I could do was grin like an idiot, while frantically glancing at my watch and mentally preparing myself for the most mind-blowing night of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naya's POV**_

_**3 hours later**_

'Can I get you a glass of wine?'

I guided Shay to the dining room, smiling chivalrously as I pulled out one of the mahagony chairs for her.

'Sure' Shay responded, her voice as soft as silk.

She took a seat and looked up at me, seemingly surprised by my good manners, but not saying anything.

A minute later I returned to her with a bottle of sweet red wine, one of the many souvenirs I'd brought back from my Puerto Rican holiday.

I gripped the corkscrew, wanting to look competent and experienced and then I realized I'd only once opened a bottle of wine before and that resulted in a hastytrip to the dry-cleaners, praying they could remove the stain from my grandmother's Persian carpet.

'You look so terrified' Shay stepped behind me, attempting to stifle her laughter while observing my completely unprofessional motions.

I inserted the metal rod into the cork, pulling it forcibly, but the wood refused to move.

She effortlessly threw her arms around me whilst grabbing the neck of the bottle and I watched as her fingers clutched the corkscrew, removing the cork with so much elegance that I felt ashamed of my own lack of persistence.

'I'm impressed' I turned around with her arms still around me, inching in towards her face.

'Not much to be impressed about' she laughed lightly.

I was so captivated by the barely visible freckles on her nose and the beautiful, red lips that I completely forgot about the wine. I looked into the deep, hazel brown eyes mirroring my affection; it seemed as though the world had ceased to exist around us.

She placed the bottle on top of the dining table and leant in closer, her lips hovering over mine.

'I'm really glad you're here' I whispered.

At first I thought it'd be awkward to spend the night together right after we'd come clean about our mutual fondness towards one another, but as her eyes lingered on my lips and my apartment's atmosphere changed from monotonously empty to indisputably inviting and cozy, I changed my mind. I would've never admitted it, but her mere presence had this unusual, soothing effect on my soul and so I felt comfortable around her instantly.

'You know what?' Shay leaned forward and grazed my mouth with her lips. I imagined flames of sexual arousal melting me from the inside. 'I'd so much rather taste you instead of that wine'

The lust and conviction in her voice sent thrills up my spine.

I led her to my bedroom, smoothing out the silk bed covers and followed by her curious gaze, I sat down and pulled Shay onto my lap.

'I like your bedroom'

She looked around, paying special attention to the surroundings of my bed, the two wooden bedside tables and the pastel drawing on the wall, depicting the sunset above the Hollywood Hills. As her gaze drifted to the left,checking out the wide double bed I was sitting on the edge of, she arched her left eyebrow: her version of the 'I can't wait to test its sturdiness' look.

'That statement was quite suggestive' I laughed.

'Except I know _exactly _why I'm here right now, so no need to be dropping hints' she stuck her tongue out and bent down to kiss me, her fingers brushing against my cheeks, a motion that always gave me that annoying, fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

My parting lips granted her access to my tongue and so she took advantage of my surrender: pulling me in closer, Shay kissed me with so much passion that stars began twinkling in front of my eyes.

'I'll help you take this off' I offered generously, pulling her t-shirt upward.

She quickly slipped out of the tight piece of clothing, exposing the black lace bra and her perfectly toned, flat stomach underneath it.

I rested my eyes on Shay's cleavage for a good thirty seconds, examining that tiny bridge between her breasts and the goosebumps arising on her flawless skin, as if it was _begging _for my touch.

It felt as though someone had just turned on the heater in my room and the temperature rose by at least 20 degrees.

Not that there was too much space between our bodies, but she managed to close that tiny gap by scooting closer to me, her breath tickling my lips while her fingers restlessly played with messy strands of my hair.

I pulled her closer, running my fingers through her hair as Shay bent down to connect our lips. It was slow and sensual and I found myself wanting _more_ of the sweetness her lips had to offer.

'I love the way you're looking at me right now' she stated after gently pulling away.

I put my hands around her waist. Making direct contact with her skin, I felt my fingertips tingle from the heat radiating from her body.

'How am I looking at you?'

'Like you're about to tear my clothes off'

Shay removed my shirt and threw it across the room, on top of a light brown baroque commode. Her lips curled into a wistful smirk upon spotting my breasts hiding in a fire red bra.

I smiled coyly, lay back on the bed and pulled Shay on top of me.

I brushed her hair to the side and lustfully trailed my fingers along the column of her neck, lips throbbing from the thought of tasting her skin.

'You're so beautiful' the words escaped my lips before I could bite my tongue.

Her cheeks turned into a rosy shade of red, mouth slightly open as if she wasn't used to hearing it on a daily basis. In which case, I automatically wondered what was wrong with the world.

'Thank you' she murmured innocently, but I could tell she was melting inside.

Shay's lips traced the outline of my jaw, then made their way to my neck, placing dozens of kisses all over my shoulders and collarbones.

I wrapped my legs around her waist; Shay grinded against my crotch.

'How's that feel?'

_Ecstatic._

She moved her hips in circular motions, causing me more pleasure than I was willing to admit.

In the meantime, her fingers unbuckled my belt and she peeled my jeans off of me, then returned to the exact same spot she was before, except now there was one less layer of clothes between us.

I let my hands wander around the small of her back, then her waist and as my palms settled on her butt, she bent down to crash our lips together.

Her tongue impatiently parted my lips, sucking and biting on them until air became a necessity and Shay pulled away, her chest rapidly moving up and down.

My fingers tugged on the hem of her bra, waiting for her approval to remove it. Shay slightly nodded, so I unclasped her bra and my palms eagerly caressed her perfectly round breasts, enjoying the sensation of her nipples hardening under my touch.

She leant her weight against me and I clung to her like a baby monkey, terrified of ever having to let go of that wonderful, liberating sense of belonging I'd never felt in anybody else's arms before.

I propped myself up on oneelbow and tenderly pushed Shay to my right, so that I could hover over her body.

She licked her lower lip as I fixated my gaze on her cleavage.

'Like what you see?' Shay scoffed.

'You have no idea' I mumbled.

'Enlighten me'

I subconsciously puckered up my lips, trying to describe the unholy images floating through my mind.

I pushed my palm against her hip and looped my finger into the waistband of her leggings, not making a big deal out of pulling them off.

'I've spent quite a while envisioning this moment in my head' I admitted as I bent down to kiss up the column of her neck.

Shay tangled her fingers in my hair.

'I thought about you last night, too' I continued quietly, pressing my lips against her collarbone.

I made my way to her boobs, my lips grazing her skin in a way that I knew was too tantalizing for her to cope with. I sucked on her nipples, twirling my tongue around them until the muscles in her stomach tensed up.

'Go on' she panted, her fingers still tangled in my hair.

'I thought about the things I would do to you' I murmured into her ear. 'Like the way I would let my lips discover every inch of you and only satisfy you when you can't handle it any longer'

She let out a frustrated moan, slightly throwing her head back as her body begged for satisfaction.

I pulled back a bit, caressing her abdomen with my fingertips and refusing to lower my hands, even though I could tell Shay was edging.

'And even then, I would go so slowly that you'd lose your mind'

'_Fuck_'

I slid my palms down her inner thighs, tickling and stroking her overly sensitive skin and Shay cursed under her breath.

'Don't tell me you've never fantasized about this' I grinned.

'Maybe I have, maybe I haven't' she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut and attempting to guide my hand into her panties.

'_Not so fast_, baby girl' I pecked her lips and continued drawing circles on her inner thighs.

I wanted to enjoy every second of teasing her.

'You don't want to feel how wet you're making me?' she smiled mysteriously, pain and pleasure dripping from her voice, that adorable Canadian accent of hers randomly popping up.

'Actually, I'd love to _taste_ it, but not right now' I shrugged and attempted to stifle an evil laugh. 'Maybe in an hour'

She groaned again.

'If you carry on with this, I will have to –'

'Please do'

She gave me a nasty look, then lowered her hands to the waistband of her underwear, taking approximately half a second to get rid of it and a deep, guttural moan fell from her lips as her fingers pressed against her most sensitive spot.

I watched in awe as Shay arched her back, her fingers moving in and out of herself unstoppably.

I'd never been more turned on in my entire life.

Before she was about to climax, I knelt between her legs, staring shamelessly at her fingers in motion.

'I'll take it from here' I announced, bending forward to push my lips against her wetness and lacing our fingers as I removed her hand from her clit.

Shay tugged at my hair, subconsciously pushing me closer to her wet entrance. My tongue eagerly played with her, amused at her lively reactions.

I slid two fingers in, quickening the pace with every thrust.

'Yes, baby' Shay whimpered.

I took the risk of gently biting down on her inner thigh; Shay moaned out loud.

She lifted her hips, rocking back and forth. I was determined to squeeze every last ounce of pleasure out of her body.

'Please don't stop' she panted, her voice going raspy as her walls tightened around my fingers.

And so I didn't. I swiftly moved my fingers in and out of her; half a minute later, she fell back onto my pillow, sweaty and exhausted.

I lay down next to her, our fingers still laced.

'That was so good, but if you ever do it again, I'll kill you' she said playfully.

'You enjoyed it' I stated half-dismissively.

She knitted her brows and rolled over, facing me.

It seemed as though she was searching for the right words to say but was left constantly speechless, so in the end she just decided to win this argument with a kiss. And I let her.

Shay pushed me onto the pillow, holding both my wrists above my head as she straddled me.

'Bet you thought you'd get away with it' she smiled viciously, her right hand unclasping my bra.

'Sorry baby, it was payback for the stunt you pulled on the rooftop' I grinned back at her.

'Oh, right, we never finished that' a naughty smile spread across her face.

She bent forward to kiss me, lips making their way to my neck, hands fondling my breasts.

'I remember doing this...' with that, she ground on my thigh and feeling her still-wet pussy rub against me, I nearly exploded.

I wanted to free my hands, to trail my fingertips along each and every muscle in her back, feeling as they rhythmicallytense and loosen up, but she wouldn't let me.

'Not so fast, baby girl' Shay quoted me from earlier and it suddenly dawned on me that being dominated by this angel ranked number one on my list of biggest turn ons.

She pulled my underwear off with a single move of her hand, keeping me pinned to the mattress so effortlessly that it made my skin – and quite frankly, _every _other inch of my body – burn with desire.

Shay pressed her mouth against my lips, then my cheeks and finally my neck, her tongue drawing lazy circles on my skin.

'Can I leave a hickey?' she asked in a tone that was supposed to sound polite, but somewhere in the process a laugh erupted from her throat, reminding me of boys in high school asking this very same question, fearing my father's wrath once he notices the bruise on his daughter's neck.

Too bad we're not in high school anymore.

I accepted the request in the form of a loud, excited exhalation and Shay began lightly sucking on my neck, her lips working on one spot for long, tantalizing seconds.

'You're marked' she concluded with a childish grin and I wrapped my hands around her neck, crashing our lips together one more time.

She let her palms wander all around my body and when they finally arrived down south, she made sure not to brush against the spots where I needed her touch the most.

I was fully naked, my whole body tingling and aching for pleasure, but I should've known better than to get my hopes up.

She spent minutes that felt like eternity discovering my body; every inch of it, every bump and curve was just another stop on her way, another sight along the long, hilly road that she was willing to explore fully before arriving at her destination.

She knew my weaknesses, she knew how much I wanted, how much I _needed _her and she was devoted enough to exploit it.

Shay knelt between my legs and I automatically spread them wider apart.

'Wow, you're boosting my ego' she smiled leaning back to whisper into my ear, referring to the obvious, sticky wetness between my thighs.

'Fuck me' I responded, meaning the phrase both figuratively _and _literally.

She slightly nodded, as if that wish was the most frequent and ordinary thing in the world and before I could take a deeper breath, she pushed two fingers inside of me, her lips leaving lovemarks all over my neck.

I moaned right into her ear, my fingers getting tangled up in her hair as she let out a quiet, victorious chuckle.

The frustration tied my abdomen into knots while her fingers moved in and out, pushing me over the edge with every thrust.

I felt the frustration build up inside my body and right before I came, Shay kissed me, whispering _'I could get used to seeing you like this'._

I convulsed and bit down on her shoulder, the pleasure spreading through me faster than wildfire.

She kissed the tip of my nose.

I signaled Shay to lie down next to me and as soon as she did, I threw my arm around her waist and drifted off into a long, much-needed sleep.

I vaguely remembered her lips pressing against my forehead, then as if the world really did cease to exist: everything went peaceful and quiet. The difference is, now that Shay was beside me, I knew that I'd found my inner peace that wouldn't subside even when I wake up the next morning.


End file.
